


This Is Her Way

by Ontonix



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontonix/pseuds/Ontonix
Summary: When a young woman, working at a off planet brothel, comes in contact with a very shiny bounty hunter, sparks fly.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One- Brothel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, 
> 
> A little info to just introduce myself and this story. I haven't written in a long time and as a resolution to myself, I have decided to try and get back into the swing of fan-fiction writing, starting with my new favorite addiction, The Mandalorian. Please, be gentle with me. I haven't written any sort of fluff/romance/smut in a long time but I want to give it a go again. Leave comments/constructive criticism, it's always welcomed and wanted. Thank you again and please, enjoy this little story.

A young woman sat, folded against the windowsill, her ocean blue eyes scanning the expanse of the lush greenery and tall sturdy old trees that swayed only slightly to the howling winds that frequented the village she lived in. It had been several years since she was bought and sold to the innkeeper that ran the brothel. She supposed she felt lucky, as she was bought young enough to not work the call rooms, rooms she had to clean up after, rooms filled with the heavy musk of sex and alcohol. 

Outwardly, she wrinkled her nose at the thought of the amount of used items and torn clothing she would have to bag and throw away. A shudder moved through her, like a chill straight to her bones, the men and women left in their beds, exposed, soiled and exhausted from their activities. She supposed she was very lucky indeed to not be subjected to that sort of life, though she often wondered...

"Mia!" The young woman snapped her large round eyes away from the window and towards the voice that called her. "In here sir." She called shortly, after smoothing the wrinkles from her dark apron that hid her plain brown teeshirt and black leggings. "We have guests that need checked in and we can't afford to waste time now come along girl." The shop owner was a older man, short and round, he reminded Mia of the circular knobs found in most standard cockpits. His bald head almost had that nice sheen to it as well, making Mia smile inwardly. "Come on, come on!" His accent was thick and clipped, as were most of the people native to Nanook who spoke English. 

She was pushed through a narrow doorway that lead into the main lobby, her eyes narrowing as they tried to adjust to the dimly lit room. "Over there, at the register, quick." She was thrust towards the opposite site of the room were a small kiosk stood. "Uh, um excuse me, pardon me sir uh.." She squeezed and wove herself through the group of men and woman and species of various ages. She could have sworn that Lyra's tentacles brushed against the bottom of her calve as she sidestepped a slightly inebriated Selkath, it's scaly body wobbling towards the bar behind her. "Goodness." She softly breathed out, her hand raising to push back a few locks of dark brown hair that had fallen over her flushed face. She usually worked behind the scenes, slipping into rooms to quickly flip them so that the next customer could be serviced. Only on the busiest nights would the owner pull her to work the register and so, with small and nimble fingers she plucked at the data pad and began to switch on the sign that alerted waiting customers to register for a room. 

"Finally!" She heard someone call out beside the bar, his voice booming over the crowd of semi intoxicated patrons. She watched and waited as they parted to make way for his tall frame encased in shiny polished metal. People still talked but in hushed tones, their eyes darting between the young woman and the armored guard. 

He stopped just before the counter, his shoulders rolling back as he cracked his neck to the side. She could smell the cognac and tobacco on his breath as he leaned down to better reach her eyes. "How much for a room with you, pretty one?" She could hear the snickers and whispers behind him, their eyes squinting as they jeered. With a deep inhale she met his eyes. She took him all in, a tall man with a chiseled jaw, he looked handsome enough, the jagged scare along his temple ended just at the start of his chin, giving his boyish appearance a hardness she didn't find attractive.The tattoo behind his ear, just under his earlobe, criss crossed in a strange cult like pattern, she wondered if he was a bounty hunter or some other type of rogue assassin for hire."I'm not for sale. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" She kept her shoulders squared, her voice strong though inwardly she felt that at any moment she would break. His eyes narrowed on hers and she felt a lump form in her throat as he prepared to speak. She could see the deep pools of his eyes darken, their hazy brown turning into empty black pits, void of emotion. "One room then." He moved to withdraw a card from his pocket, his beady eyes never leaving hers as he slid it across the counter towards her. 

She knew her hands were shaking but she continued to act calm, her eyes holding his gaze as she swiped the card along the dated and pressed a few buttons blindly. "Right this way." She moved towards the left where a metal door hissed open and gestured inside. "It's the second door to the left. Enjoy your visit." She moved away then, her guard dropping long enough for him to grasp her wrist and tug harshly enough to bring her close to his side. "Everyone has a price, and I will learn yours." He pushed her away from him and entered the long hallway housing various brothel workers, the door hissing closed behind him. 

For a moment she stood there, completely emotionless. The dull ache in her wrist broke her out of her daze, her other hand coming to cup the abused flesh. She hadn't noticed the next customer until his modulated voice broke her train of thought. "Are you alright?" She blinked a few times, noticing the moisture that had built up at the corners of her eyes she hastily swiped them away and cursed under her breath, forgetting her tender wrist and the terrifying encounter she had just gone though for a moment. "Um, yes I'm so sorry." She tried not to sniffle, knowing very well that anyone who looked at her could see she was visibly upset. "C..can I offer you a room?" Her voice sounded so, defeated. She could tell the person in front of her was concerned, his voice dropping an octave so that they couldn't be overheard. "That man that came up to you, did he have any markings or visible tattoos on his face." Mia blinked several times and stilled her breath for a moment, thinking of the rouge who slipped behind that metal door beside her not minutes ago. "Oh." She turned her full attention towards him now, the shiny beskar much more agreeable than the scrappy metal the previous man wore, she couldn't help but stare at it for a few moments before snapping back to answer. "Um, yes he did he had some sort of marking behind his ear, well below his ear." She subconsciously rubbed her neck, her fingers clammy against her flushed skin. He stayed silent for a few moments, his head tilting slightly as if studying her. "Alright, I need a room then." Mia glanced up and met his visor, her eyebrows furrowing as if unsure how to proceed, as if she couldn't see him going into one of these rooms...that he was different. She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt it deep inside herself, some part of her felt safe with him, even though she couldn't even see his face. "A room, really?" She hadn't meant for her voice to sound so disappointed, her lips pulled into a frown though she tried to keep composure, especially when she realized the shop owner eyeing her from across the room, his thick arms crossed over his broad chest as he narrowed in on the two of them. 

"Okay, one room it is." She hastily tapped on the data pad and extended her hand towards him for payment. She felt the smooth warm fabric of his gloves press into her hand and then leave it with a few glistening gems and a gold coin. "Keep whatever is left over from that." He moved swiftly, his cloak making a soft whooshing sound while she fumbled around for the button to open the metal door. Once again she heard it hiss, only this time she didn't feel apprehension or tension in the air as she had with the other client. Instead, she felt sort of drawn towards the faceless armored man now stepping into the narrow hallway. He paused for a moment once inside and for a moment she wished he would turn around to say something, but the doors hissed closed, and he was gone.

"Mia." She felt her name before she heard it, a hard tug of her arm brought her out of her day dream as the inn keeper kept hold of her and dragged her towards the data pad near the counter. "What is all of this and what, pray tell, are those?" He gestured towards the shimmery muiti hued jewels and one shiny gold coin on the counter. "Oh that man..." She eyed the door and bit her bottom lip. What would he want to go in there for anyways? He just didn't fit in with those other clients. "Seems like he paid a hefty sum, he can stay as long as he pleases, tell him so when you go through your cleaning rounds." She craned her neck towards the side to watch as he scanned the precious gems with a data pad and watched his eyes go wide and snicker amongst himself. "He can stay the whole week if he needs too, make sure to point him out to me when he decides to come out Mia." He picked up the jewels and tossed the coin towards her, her reflexes failing as she barely managed to grab it before it hit the ground. "You can have that, it's not pulling up on the reader so it's probably useless. Back to work now." She eyed the metal in her hand, flipping it over in her hand admiring the bony creature with tusk like protrusions etched in the center. 

Hours flew by as she finished checking in the last of the guests for the evening, her fingers palming the coin in her apron pocket. It hadn't felt like any time had passed, the incident of trying to be bought for a night, no longer occupied her thoughts. Her fingertip rolled along the smooth roundness of the coin as she flipped off the red check in sign and brought the register towards the bar. 

"Mr.Kopa wants to see you in his office, he said something about a bounty hunter." The barmaid picked up several glasses in his tentacled hands and began scrubbing them in the wash tub while Mia slipped off her apron and palmed the coin in her hand. "Alright thanks Jui, also, really good work on those drinks, I think most of them were sauced before they even started." 

The tentacled creature chuckled, his free tentacle coming up to stroke at his graying beard. "Ah, many species can't handle the drinks like the Parwans." He said it with pride, his grin widening as Mia rolled her eyes. "Well, your species must process alcohol completely different that most other species because..." She whistled as he nodded his head in agreement. "I'll grab the trash and such out here, just go see what boss man wants so we can all get out of here at a decent time tonight." He was drying as he was washing, she knew he had a life outside this place, a family to go home too. 

"Of course, thank you Jui." She bowed half way and excused herself, her feet padding down the narrow corridors until she stopped at a large wooden door. 

"Come in, Come in." She hadn't knocked but she knew he had intuitions as many of the natives did. She noticed over the years he liked to repeat himself and sometime would speak cryptically, though she never questioned him about it. She supposed the people here just spoke this way, repetitively and often loud. "Mia." His voice boomed in the expanse of the room. The floors were slick like marble, shiny and polished she swore if she squinted hard enough at the surface she could see her own reflection. The walls were much more neutral in color, their dark earth tones settling the room and making it appear more homy than a traditional office would feel. 

"I understand it that someone had asked for you." Mia moved to stand in front of the wooden desk that dominated the space. From this angle she could see her employer, Mr.Kopa running his chubby fingers over his thick chin, his beady eyes almost lost in the fatty skin surrounding it. Their people always looked a little, puffy, almost uncomfortably so, but she chalked it up to their species. Coupled with his short stature and roundness he almost looked comical, though she would never say such a thing. "Pardon me, sir, asked for me?" She clasped her hands in front of her, absentmindedly rubbing her abused wrist gently with her opposite hand. 

"Yes. One of the waitresses stated that a, ah..." He turned in his chair to better study her reaction to his next words. "A man approached you and offered payment." He said it so slowly but it still took her longer to respond. After a deep inhale and exhale she closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes sir, someone approached and asked me how much it would be to..." He cut her off with a tisk in his voice. "Ah, Mia I've sheltered you too long, far too long." He shook his head and turned back to the holo-screen that showed all the various footage of the security cameras, in particular, the brothel. 

"I never exposed you to this because you were young, so young." He heaved a sigh and pressed several buttons, revealing the lobby of the brothel, the other end of the hallway that she never really saw. "You've cleaned the rooms and picked up after but..." He turned his pudgy face towards her and eyed her slowly up and down. "I suppose you are of age now, to make good of your contact." He moved to a file and pulled several bits of paper from a folder with her name scrabbled hastily on the side. "Purchased at sixteen, contract for....uh huh, yes, yes," He mumbled to himself, his eyes squinting on the fine print. "Ah, there. You should have entered the brothel two years ago at legal age for your species, eighteen." He pointed to the small lettering on the scroll before eying her.

"You'll have to be chipped." She felt her eyes expand wider than saucers, her mouth agape as she realized what he intended to do with her. "No more clean up for you Mia. Report to Selena in the morning." With that he rolled up the scroll and turned away from her, his eyes busying themselves with the security cameras. 

"Am I just a piece of property to you Mr.Kopa?" She asked it innocently enough, though deep down inside she felt the betrayal akin to backstabbing from a loyal acquaintance. She heard him sigh though she couldn't bring her eyes upwards from the floor to gage his expression. "If I make exceptions, I would always have to make exceptions. There are no exceptions here and there never will be, am I clear?" She nodded her head, fearing that speaking would cause her composure to break into a million pieces.

She backed away and out the room without any more said between them. Tomorrow would be a hard day, she only prayed to the maker that she had enough strength to face it.


	2. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet ones,
> 
> I went ahead and added two chapters to start myself off on the right note. I'm going to try to at least keep between 3000/5000 words for each chapter but it may ebb and flow with my moods and hectic weeks. I'll try not to let it interfere with my writing but who knows with this crazy world around us.

Din sat on a very comfortable mattress, probably the softest and most luxurious one he had had the opportunity to lay on in a long time. He eyed the young Twi'lek sitting off to the side, her arms crossed over her ample chest that was covered in only the thinnest of material, baring his eyes to the sight of her mostly naked avocado skin. "Are you really just paying me to stand around here with you?" Her voice was husky and sinful and for a split moment his inner hunger begged for something on the side while he waited forks bounty to finish.

"I said I would pay you, thats what I intend to do. I do not require your services." He eyed her behind his visor, seeing her eyes roll at his response she took a seat at the small table and crossed her thick legs, dangling her heeled foot over her opposite knee. "So.." She started off and he couldn't help an eye-roll himself. 

She was a talker and he really needed peace and quiet right now, though the noises of the other...participants around them did cause him issue as well. 

"Look, I'm here for a job, thats all. I needed entry to this part of your...establishment." He hadn't meant the word to sound so, disgusted. He wasn't judging them, in fact, he knew most probably came from slave owners, the others probably looking for shelter or to make a few credits...His thoughts went back to the young frazzled brunette, her wide innocent eyes and pink lips agape as she stared up at him, a trace of fear etched in those ocean blue irises...

His grip subconsciously tightened around the leather of his glove, his fist tightening as he saw the unshed tears, her flushed cheeks... the way he asked her how much she would cost. "Are you alright?" The olive skinned Twi'lek raised an eyebrow and recrossed her arms over her chest, a small smirk spreading across her face.

"Are you thinking about taking me up on my offer and actually doing something in this room that you already paid for?" Her smirk widened while her arms loosened around her chest, a glimmer of lust twinkling in her jade green eyes. "No, I wasn't thinking of that. Sorry." He raised one gloved hand to still her as his visor scanned through the walls, eyeing the target across the hall. "He's moving. I must go." 

He stood from the surprisingly comfortable mattress, his hand absentmindedly digging into the side of his clock to toss a shiny gem at her. "For all the trouble." He mumbled, seeing her smile widen at the sight of the glimmering token. "Don't spend it all in one place now." He pushed a button on a panel and the door vanished, revealing the narrow hallway that led out into a spacious lobby area. 

He could track the target easily now, his heat signature locked and tagged, it was only a matter of when he would settle this bounty. 

He was never for dramatics, opting for less is more, he bated his time wisely, not drawing too much attention from the other convicts and felons visiting the various rooms of women of all species and races. He knew they all joined in this communal room, large couches stretched along the walls, a few small kiosks for food and beverages operated by the staff. Again his thoughts drifted back towards that little hostess, her soft glow the only glimmer of light in this otherwise dingy place. 

He would have never imagined someone so pure and wholesome resided here, let alone worked in this field. He only thanked her employer for keeping her away from the seediness of this sort of life.

He pictured her always shielded away from this sort of business, the only real threat coming from drunken assholes who felt a little too entitled but never acted upon it and even then he felt his blood heat a little. He pushed the brunette away from his thoughts and focused as his visor beeped, indicating the target had moved further away. He couldn't let her distract from his job, his bounty. Garris Uurgen was a wanted felon, a killer and a traitor to his whole platoon, a top payout in the guild community but most importantly, he scared her. Din watched her while the whole situation took place. 

He moved to stand and assist but he noticed her shoulders square, her stance strong though he could see her wavering, her resolve dissolving as the brute of a man towered over her, threatening her silently with his stance and demeanor. 

If it wasn't for the advantage of his helmet he wouldn't have caught the few words he said to her or hear the wince in her breath when he grasped her wrist and tugged it forward. It was enough have him moving at a brisk pace across the bar, using one hand to push the intoxicated patrons out of the way until he came upon her kiosk. It didn't take long for him to access her, the unshed tears, the look of fear, the way she clutched her wrist towards herself. 

"I'll take a Vudu vodka on the rocks sweetheart." He caught his voice through the crowd, Garris. "Of course, anything else sir?" He couldn't see them conversing but the sound was crystal clear, as if he had been sitting next to him. "How about a room with you." It wasn't a question and Din stilled for a moment before taking a seat on the opposite side of the kiosk, his eyes finally targeting the slime ball talking to a woman who busied herself with making a drink. "Unfortunately I am booked up for this evening.

All women are available for purchase though so take your pick." She mixed a pinkish liquid inside a tumbler and shook it. "I wish someone told that to the little Imp at the gate. I'd like to show her a bit of respect in one of these rooms." She handed him the drink in a slim fluted glass, topped with some sort of extraterrestrial red fruit. 

"She should have been available unless she told her she was otherwise engaged or booked, my apologizes, do you remember the young womans name? I'll hand it into my supervisor." Boy she sure was chatty, though Din was a little interested to learn her name as well, though not under these circumstances. "Mia I think, I heard some old man yell at her and she seemed attentive enough." He took a long drink of his glass and sighed. "Tell him I'd pay double asking price too." He took another long drink and smirked over the rim of his glass. "Triple if he can make it tonight." Shit.

Mia underestimated the love of money her boss had. After only a few hours of sleep she was jostled awake by a very grubby hand. "A few more hours, please." She groaned, turning on her side to rid herself of the hand shaking her awake. "Wake up, wake up." She recognized the voice of her boss and groaned even louder, pulling the covers that barely covered her to begin with, over her face. "Mia, wake up. You have a client waiting." She could have sworn she was still dreaming, moreso, having a nightmare. She's never had clients, she's never even entertained the thought of having men to...service. A chill ran down her spine and she clutched the thin blanket around her tighter. Sure she's thought about it, how could she not? She heard the stories the girls at the brothel would tell, the good and..the bad...

"Selena will be here shortly to give you a run down of proceedings. You will make me lots of money here, I can feel it." He patted her shoulder and with a few hurried noises, he was gone. She laid there, alone, in silence for a few moments, a small flutter of hopefulness bubbling in her gut at the thought of the masked man from earlier requesting to see her. He did have a lot of money apparently, and Mr.Kopa said she would make him lots of money. Well, maybe he meant over time...the light fluttery feeling that once bubbled in her belly sunk towards her feet like a boulder in her gut. What if it was someone else?

Selena was a beautiful woman, her skin an iridescent pale blue and eyes as dark as coal, she carried herself with respect and admiration of her peers. She was once like them, a call girl, a slave. She stood as a reminder to the woman of the brothel of their potential. After making enough to buy out her contract and freedom, Selena took on the job of both role model and matriarch to the younger girls, preparing them for their first times, giving them guidance in their dark times. 

"My, you are a beautiful one. How did he not see that sooner?" Selena cupped the young woman's chin and turned her face from side to side. "You'll be able to buy your freedom too some day, just like me." Mia smiled softly at the older woman. She admired Selena for her strength and determination. It was a trait she wished she had, especially in these trying times. 

An hour flew by and Mia was washed and dried with care, her outfit picked with thought, thin yet airy, white silk material came just above her knee and tied around it, a matching silk robe with the same length. Selena styled her hair in soft waves that cascaded down the middle of her back and over lithe shoulders. It suited her small frame well and gave her some feeling of being clothed, though she knew this was skimpy to say the least. "Ah, what happened here?"

Selena's soft blue hand lifted Mia's up to inspect the slight bruise forming over Mia's wrist. "Someone grabbed me." Was her blunt reply and Selena nodded slowly. "I'm afraid it won't be the first time you'll be manhandled. I apologize in advance for that." She felt the sincerity in the older womans voice, knowing far too well that she must have had her own personal examples happen to her. 

"When I first started as a brothel girl I was a little younger than you, well, we age a bit differently than your species but, you understand my meaning." Selena's voice was calming, soft and warm it held the tenderness of a mother but also the strength of a woman independent and free. Mia allowed herself to close her eyes as Selena dusted her cheeks in a soft translucent powder that smelled faintly of vanilla. 

"No matter how many men or women you service, know that it does not change your integrity, only you can decide how you view yourself and how you carry yourself around others." Mia opened her eyes slowly, watching a smile spread across the older womans face. Just how old was she anyways? How long had it taken her to free herself...

Her thoughts were broken by a harsh rap at the door. "Selena, you have ten minutes." She heard someone bark from behind her door, her heartbeat quickening as she tried to quiet the whooshing sound in her ears. She barely heard Selena instruct her on policies and procedures, what constitutes for what in forms of payment and what was and wasn't allowed as far as rules for both clients and employees.

"I will always tell you that if it feels wrong then it probably is." Selena spritzed some sort of pinkish liquid on Mia's wrist and at the base line of her neck. 

She caught a faint whiff of it and wrinkled her nose, a sickening sweet scent of strawberries and some sort of spice tickled her nose and made her almost sneeze. "Trust me, it's better to smell like this, the more intoxicating the smell the quicker it gets over and done with, sort of like a aphrodisiac to help move it along."

Selena quickly explained, her soft blue hands grasped her own and squeezed gently. "Keep your chin up and remember if you feel threatened or wronged in any manner, hit the orange button just left of the activator, it will alert a guard to your room right away. I fought for this to be added once I took my position here, it took a lot of convincing so only use it when you absolutely need it." 

Selena squeezed her hands once more before dropping her hands back down to her sides, her polished fingernails brushing against the expensive tailored dress she wore. Is this all she had to look forward too? Buying her freedom just to stay and work some more? What would she do if she were ever free anyways?

Her whole life mostly consisted of depending on an owner to care for her. She was sold at fourteen from her small village on Alderon , before the wars tore her country apart and ultimately destroyed the entirety of the small world she knew.

She had heard of the news while stationed on Tattoine, a planet covered in the exact opposite of the lush forests and rivers of her home world.

'I heard no one made it out once the imperials got in there.' 'Such a shame, all those innocent creatures obliterated just like that.' She was beaten severely for pouring hot Spodka over the guests she was observing at the table, the ones talking about it as if it were everyday news but deep down that day she could hardly feel anything, a numbness of the realization that she was all alone now, her family, gone, just like that.

"Mia." She snapped from her daydream just as Selena opened her door to escort her towards the brothel chambers. "It's time." With a deep breath she stood from the small stool she had anchored herself to. Her toes curled in protest at the narrowness of the obscenely tall heels. There just was no reason to wear something so unpractical then again...this wasn't a particularly practical moment in her life. 

She finally gained her footing after taking several experimental steps towards Selena, her eyes trained ahead of her as she heeded her new friends advice and kept her chin up, her breath becoming more shallow and even as she continued down the hallway and towards a room off to the right. 

"You will wait in here, get comfortable, relax, light some candles, a hostess will bring in your client in just a few moments." Selena opened the door to reveal a modest room, complete with a large oval shaped bed, soft mood lighting and several candles and incense to light if needed. She cleaned enough of these rooms to know what they looked like only now everything seemed more...real. 

Her eyes caught the drawer off towards the side of the room, knowing the many lubricants that waited there, the various contraceptions and of course the toys...

She shivered and pulled the robe a little tighter around herself though it did little to make her feel more secure as it was nearly as see through and flimsy as the nightgown she wore. 

She kept her back turned to the door as she heard the handle click and a throat clear itself. "Your time begins now." She heard a feminine voice say into the room as she heard heavy footsteps step inside. 

"You paid for the entire allotment of four hours, the maximum time allotted for one person. You may begin." The door closed and her eyes widened. Four hours. Four hours? This was her first client, her first time! How was she supposed to last for four hours...


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> I failed you! I forgot to post this chapter last night and just now finished cleaning all my aquariums and tidying up so I just now had some time to post. It's not...my 'best' work, but I think it's alright. I drank a little too much red wine and may have written a little more obscurely then I usually do haha. I hope to post a bonus chapter for tomorrow as an apology. Please be patient and kind with me, also your encouragement drives me to do this so, thank you.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath instantly regretting it as she could smell the heavy stench of high proof spodka and something else that she just couldn’t quite place. Either way, she didn’t like it. 

On instinct she pushed him away, her delicate frame hiding the hidden arm strength she possessed as she watched him stumble back, his tall muscular back hitting the door with an audible thud. She exhaled a shaky breath and lifted her head in just enough time to watch his hands press behind him, against the metal door and towards her. “I like them with a little fight.” She heard his low chuckle follow and something sank to the pit of her stomach. This was one of those times to alert a staff member right? 

She eyed the panel near where he had just moved from, the glowing red button a beacon of hope. If she could press it someone would come and rescue her. 

She knew that some clients liked it rougher, their loud groans and cries into the night a testament of the darker side of the brothel. Had they expected her to service someone like…this on her first go? 

‘Surely not.’ She reasoned as she watched the brute of a man move closer, her own body moving as well, until they were circling around each other, her eyes locked on his as he moved rather fluidly despite the smell of alcohol and…

“I brought something for us to try, well, I’ve already had my portion.” He pulled a small package from his pant pocket, the powdery white substance almost translucent in the dim light. “A bit of spice for someone quite…nice.” 

He shook the small package again and her eyes widened. She wasn’t surprised, a lot of smugglers and bounty hunters used the stuff while they ‘used the services’ provided at the inn. She never really worked on this side of the brothel before, only witnessing the illegal dust scattered about while cleaning up used rooms. “We can’t have that, I mean you can’t use that and I can’t either that stuff is…well, it’s not good.” She watched his smile morph into something more sinister, his chuckle becoming more heinous and loud.

“Oh? Too good for it I see, is that what it is? You’re too privileged is what it is right? Can’t soil yourself with something like…” he shook the small clear bag to emphasize. “Like this aye?” She realized then that he had somehow moved closer, her head craning ever so slightly to follow his gaze. 

“You see, where I come from, this stuff right here could buy me a whole night with a Asari princess.” She hadn’t noticed his hands, the room providing little to no light, aside from the soft glow of the sconces on the walls to see him completely. 

“But I decided to spend it with you.” She felt her muscles tense, her body telling her that she needed to flee but her feet wouldn’t listen. Instead she stood ram rod straight and inhaled another shaky breath as he continued to draw near, her eyes flickered to the soft glow of the side panel near her escape. 

She heard it before she felt it, a sound of something ripping and then a hand to her face, his palm pressed against her lips as he pushed something powdery in her mouth. “There you go, take it all.” She flailed about, her back hitting the side wall, his larger frame pinning her against it as he held his palm over her lips as she struggled to cough. “And once I decide something sweetheart, it’s done.”

Her throat burned, the acidic taste making her gag. He kept one hand against her mouth, the other pressed against the side of her head and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.“Just like I’ve decided to fuck you while your blitzed out, we’ve already accomplished one half of our plan so far. Let’s continue to the second shall we?” 

She felt his hand’s slide down her arm, her body felt like fire, her eyelids felt heavy. Was she still breathing? She had to ask herself several times inwardly if there was a ground and if so, how was she standing on it because she felt weightless, her eyes catching the glowing red button that looked miles away from where she stood now, trapped against two hundred plus pounds and six feet something of a man, her weightless body felt like air, moving only when outside forces interfered. 

She couldn’t move her feet, in fact, she could now see them as he had at some point moved them closer to the bed, his arms dropping her onto the soft mattress that felt like a thousand feathers against her heated skin. This wasn’t her, she didn’t feel right but she couldn’t do anything, her mouth opening to speak but nothing would come out but soft gasps of air. 

Was she hyperventilating? The room felt too large, everything was so far away, except him. She felt his hands, cold and sweaty at the back of her calves, caressing her warm skin with the gentleness of a charging rhino, rough and calloused he hurriedly reached up and ripped at the billowy fabric of her robe, tearing the silken fabric open to reveal the thin chamise beneath. 

“I paid a lot for you.” She felt her eyes snap open as if she had awoken from a bad dream. “You better be worth it.” She felt his hands tug the fabric of the chamise upwards, exposing her supple breasts to the humid air. 

Suddenly she felt like crying, her fingers balling into the sheets as the sensations were becoming to real, her body finally responding to her demands as it thrashed about, knocking him to the side of her as she struggled to stand, the chamise falling back into place as she stumbled towards the her beacon of light in the distance, she just had to press it. 

They would see her drugged, they would see what he was doing was wrong, she would be okay if she could just…

She tripped on his shoes he had taken off earlier in the evening, her body hitting the tiled floor with enough force to make her moan. She felt him hot on her heels, his large calloused hands grasping her ankle as he bent down to pull her towards him. “Enough catch and mouse whore, let’s go.” She felt him yank, hard, her arms reaching out in the darkness for anything to give her leverage. 

He pulled once more as if a warning before twisting it. She cried out in pain, the sharp twinge in her ankle signaling something was wrong though her mind was too disoriented to do much other than whimper and physically shake. 

“You’ve done enough damage here Garris.” She heard his voice before she saw him. The richness in his tone made her hazy mind feel warm and fuzzy. She could tell he was a man of little words and those that he did speak were meant to be taken seriously. “You always ruin know how to ruin a good time Mandalorian.” 

She opened her eyes after she felt his sweaty palms leave her abused ankle, the sore legiments hitting the cold tiled floor made her wince as she tried to scurry away only to feel her captors hand grasp her hair and tug her back towards his legs. 

Garris never looked away from the T shaped visor as he pulled her closer, her squirms adding to his excitement which he demonstrated by pressing her cheek against the bulge in his cargo pants and rubbing it lewdly. 

“I suppose we could share her, I paid a pretty hefty price for it, we should at least get our moneys worth before you turn me in aye?” She struggled against the hard erection now grinding against the side of her face. “Or I can give her to you and we can call it even?” His hand curled in her hair, winding it around his fingers before tugging harshly, making her scream. 

Din moved forward upon her screams but Garris held up his other hand, haltinglting the bounty hunter in his tracks. “Ah, now I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t have survived as long as I have if I was.” He tisked the beskar clad mandalorian and waved a finger. “You move in, she dies, you see that spice I gave her is laced.” 

She felt her body stiffen, her breath now out of sync and erratic. “She has about a half hour, maybe more maybe less.” Din lowered his arm that had been reaching out for the young woman convulsing on the floor.

“You want her to live, and hey I want to live too. Let’s trade.” Garris moved around the room, his eyes locked on Din as he picked up pieces of clothing and his shoes, all while dragging Mia with the other hand, forcing her to crawl and wither on the floor as he moved about. 

She felt her head pounding, the room seemed darker than before and she couldn’t feel his hands in her tender scalp anymore but she could see her body being drug around like a lifeless rag doll. “Scratch that chief, she might need it sooner than I thought, but hey what do I know, I’m just a spice smuggler.” She heard some exchange of words, some movement, her body hitting the ground and then nothing.


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm so happy to actually be posting on time for once! So, I actually just wrote this entire chapter tonight. I wasn't feeling much inspiration lately and I really had to get something out there but once I started writing it just sort of all came together, which, I'm so thankful for. I finally got to a good point in this story as well were I can finally start focusing on Din and my female OC character and give her some back story as well. Again, I hope you guys enjoy the read and as always thank you for taking the time to read and share.

She felt weightless, like a feather floating in the soft summer breeze back at her home planet of Naboo, warm and whole. The summer nights sitting in the scratchy sand, listening to the insects chirp and buzz about while her friends of the compound ran blissfully into the moonlight woods, their laughter bringing her peace, that is until she felt her dream world being sucked away in an instant, replacing the picturesque scene into one of pain and haziness. 

“Hey, are you alright?” She felt something hold her steady. Two iron vices wrapped around her forearms and kept her body from spasming onto the floor. “I guess a smugglers best friend is his data pad.” She heard a muffled voice say near her cheek. She still felt disoriented but it was slowly all coming back to her now. The spice smuggler, the brothel, the Mandalorian…

On instinct she moved to pull her arms away but his hold was firm, his gloved fingers digging deeper into the soft flesh of her upper arms as if warning her not to struggle. “Listen, I know you’re not completely within your facilities yet…” She heard some movement from across the room and suddenly she was on full alert, her eyes widening as she remembered that they were not alone. “Hey.”

He stated calmly, his arms pushing her back into her upright position on the bed. “Hey.” He said louder, a bite of authority in his tone. She stilled and turned her attention towards him. “He’s still here?” Her voice sounded strained, as if she hadn’t had a drink of water in days, her eyes searching across his helmet with worry evident in her eyes. 

“I couldn’t dispose of him as quickly as you’d hope.” He turned his attention towards the semi conscious smuggler left hog-tied and bloody against the back wall, facing them. “He won’t be an issue any longer.” She turned her attention towards the door, the noises becoming louder. “Listen, I’d rather not leave you here…” Her eyes softened as he began speaking to her. She noticed the unease in his tone as he continued, his gaze bouncing from the tied bounty and the woman on the bed. 

“But I’m not exactly sure what to do in this situation. This is your home, correct?” She felt her muscles tighten as he continued on. “I won’t take you from a place you want to be but…” She hadn’t realized she had leaned in to listen better, the string of her chamise falling off her shoulder caused him to turn sharply towards the bounty still babbling listlessly in the corner of the darkened room. 

“I don’t think this is the sort of place…for you.” She almost made a noise of relief, a long awaited breath passing her lips as if she had been holding it the entire time. 

“I won’t push you into joining me, my lifestyle isn’t the greatest…” He moved the grab the spice smuggler and hoisted him over his shoulder with ease, turning towards her to finish his sentence. “But it’s a free life, and you can choose how you live it, not like here.” She picked up the slight agitation towards the end of his speech. Did he loathe brothels? Probably so, his code commanded him to be honorable, a whore house was anything but that…

“How do you know I’m not like the rest of them?” She had forgotten how quiet the room had gotten until she spoke. Her voice still sounded dry but there was some life to it now that she had regained some of her bearings. He didn’t respond right away, instead he moved to leave, his back facing her as he neared the door panel. She had thought he had had enough of her antics and wished to leave with his bounty as that was the only reason he had came in the first place but she was surprised when he spoke again. 

“Because when I opened that door you weren’t crawling into bed with a client…” He turned over his shoulder to eye her still sitting on the bed, her legs drawn up against her chest as she shivered. “You were crawling towards the door to get away.”

~~~~~~~

Mia knew that leaving without saying a word was a strict no no in the slave business. She had followed behind the Mandalorian like an obedient puppy, her eyes catching the spice smugglers every once and awhile as they moved silently down the hallways and around the brothel lobby area that was surprisingly unoccupied at this time. 

“We need to get outside, what is the quickest route?” His voice was soft but came out a bit like static due to his modulator. She wondered if he was a human like her, or maybe some sort of hybrid due to his size. 

“Oh uh..” She quickly shook the thought of his physique out of her mind, though it was tempting to linger there a little longer…

“We need to go through that door there to the right, it will take us to the kitchen they use for the Inn that this building shares.” He nodded, moving on her command towards the door to the right of the bar. “Once we get in, there will be a door towards the back left corner, they use it for deliveries and disposable goods.” She placed a hand on his shoulder as he pressed open the first door leading into the kitchen. “Is it always this quiet at this time?” Again his voice was quiet enough that she had to lean against his back to hear him at all. “Forgive me, and I’m not saying this to sound, rude or anything…” She felt him turn slightly, his head tilting down to gaze at her from over his shoulder. “But I’m new to this area of the Inn myself so I don’t really know what’s normal around here or not, sorry.” He took a moment to absorb her words before nodding and continuing on, his arm readjusting the seemingly weightless bounty over his shoulder by bouncing it up a bit and pressing it more against his body. 

She moved to stand next to him once they entered the empty kitchen. Most of the lights had been turned off, bathing the white sterile walls and floor in a strange eire glow from the few lights that remained on overhead. She had only been in this room a few times as most of her duties typically were spent cleaning and checking in guests. 

She remembered when she had first came to work here, the servants were dropped off at the back as to not upset any guests out front. She eyed the door off towards the left, remembering the day she was sold and pushed inside with no other instructions but to wait to be told what to do by their new owner. 

A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the line ups they would have them do. How they would pick out the prettier girls and pull them into this line of work without much say. She supposed she was lucky to be so young at the time, but still…

“Mesh’la.” She snapped from her thoughts and gazed upwards towards the mandalorian at her side, his head cocked slightly as he stared down at her. “It’s through there, right?” She nodded in response, her arms coming up to wrap around themselves as she followed behind him. The thin chamise provided little warmth and in this climate she was dreading walking barefoot outside in the howling winds. 

She stopped once she ran into his back, lost in her own thoughts again she hadn’t realized he had dropped the bounty on the ground and moved to remove the cape around his shoulders. “Here, put this around you.” She furrowed her brow at his request, her arms slowly disbanding from around her shoulders and reaching for the soft yet durable fabric. “It’s made of Duraweave and micro fiber, it’ll keep you warm to some degree.” When she wasn’t moving fast enough, he wrapped it around her shoulders, securing the garment around her by wrapping it and tucking it in the small flap by her neck. 

It was then she heard a sound, something familiar, someone familiar was coming, and they were not alone. “Come on.” She moved passed the mandalorian, the sudden realization that she could still be stuck here dawning on her as she moved to press a few buttons along the door panel. “I memorized the key pad sounds” She answered his quiet question as she pressed the final button, unlatching the door and welcoming them into the wooded darkness. 

“I heard something over here!” She recognized the brothel’s manager’s voice yelling from the open doorway as they moved quickly into the thickness of the trees, the two moons that glowed above them provided little light in the overgrown forest. She felt every rock and twig underneath her bare feet, her face scrunching up in pain as she dragged the damaged ankle behind her, doing her best to keep up with the man in front of her.

“Search through the forest and return the slave alive.” She could faintly hear their voices now, but it was enough to keep her going. 

“It’s just a little further, I landed as remotely as possible.” She heard his voice though she could barely make out his figure in the darkness. She glanced upwards towards the black sky, the illumination of the woods coming only from the faint glow of the two distanced moons orbiting them. “Follow.” He barked out over his shoulder once he noticed that she wasn’t following behind him any longer. “Sorry.” Was her weak reply, her feet fumbling over the jagged rocks and scraping against more shrubbery. 

After a few more minutes of blindly walking, they came upon a small clearing no bigger then a few yards in each direction. He really had parked in the middle of the forest in the smallest landing she had ever seen a ship to park in. He must have been one hell of a pilot to maneuver this size of a vessel in this dense of a space. “When we enter, climb up the ladder towards the left, it’ll lead you to the cockpit, wait there, understand?”

He was talking as he moved, his back facing her the entire time as he spoke. “I’ll be up after I handle this and then, we will leave.” She stepped inside as he moved off towards the right, heading down a small narrow hallway with the semi conscious bounty still slung over his shoulder. 

She watched him disappear behind a door and then set off towards the metal ladder that led upwards towards the flight deck. Wincing with each step she managed to wiggle herself up and out of the small opening meant to be locked and sealed during interstellar travel. She wondered to the maker how he ever fit though such a small hole with all of his armor on, unless he took it off…

Her mind went to a few places that she knew it was not meant to go, the mandalorian without his armor, was he as big as he appeared to be without it shielding him? Was he of a human race or some sort of alien hybrid? She wondered if he slept in it on and the helmet, what did he look like, feature wise, under there…

“I see you followed my orders, thank you.” She jumped when she saw his helmet poke up from the open latch, his heavy footsteps echoing below as he ascended upwards, towards her. “Did I scare you?” She moved the hand that had been placed over her heart on mere instinct from being frightened, away and let it drop slowly to her side, under the cloak that was still secured snuggly around her. “Um, no well, yes but I mean it’s fine now, you’re fine…now.”

She knew how awkward she could be around people, but this wasn’t a person, this was a Mandalorian, it was different, it felt different he was just so, there. His mere presence made her head feel fuzzy, like some overly devoted fan standing in the wake of their idol…no, it felt somewhat different, but she couldn’t quite explain it. Yes he was definitely intimidating, she watched him wrap his arms across his chest and cock his head towards the side as if studying her as well.

“We will leave soon, it’s not wise to risk anyone coming this far out to find us.” He moved passed her, his arms dropping towards his sides as he took his seat in the commander’s chair. “Strap in beside me.” He motioned towards the seat that sat at his left, pushed back just a few inches from his own, likely for the second in command to sit and observe. “I’ll get us up in the air and back to where this bounty belongs.” 

He flipped a few switches as Mia moved to strap in and adjust the warm fabric that engulfed her small frame so that it wore more like a blanket and not a cocoon. “Have you ever flown before?” He turned to acknowledge her, his head tilting slightly so that he could see her face more clearly. 

“Only once.” Was her response. He waited for a few moments to see if she would elaborate but once the silence had settled back around them, he decided to leave the subject for another time. 

He gripped the handle firmly as the engines roared back to life. “It’ll take a few cycles to get to our destination, once we’re airborne, I’ll go over where everything is onboard.” He hadn’t turned to look at her this time, his fingers flipping two more switches as they began to levitate off the ground. “Where are we going?” She watched in awe as the ship gravitated gracefully above the trees and then whirled upwards like a falcon, darting straight upwards towards the atmosphere. “Navarro.”


	5. The Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers, 
> 
> I hope this week has found you all well and thank you for tuning in for another chapter. I did get a little fluffy with this one though I hope to have more intimate moments pretty soon, I'm just a sucker for a good build but I do plan on having a bit more fluff in chapters coming soon. Thank you again for taking the time to read my work, I especially appreciate kudos and comments as they really keep me going. Enjoy and I hope you like tonights addition!

She watched as the planet she had called home for several years disappear into the darkness of space. He hovered for a moment, turning the ancient ship to the side slowly, as if to show her a better view. “Any last words to your home world?” She leaned forward, her hand placed against the glass as she watched the dark cream planet with tuffs of billowy white wind storms move across it’s surface almost in slow motion. 

“This isn’t my home world.” She finally stated after several seconds of silence, her hand now removed from the glass and her eyes staring forward towards the speckles of white distant plants that awaited her. 

She could feel the tension in the air, it was comparable to a heavy weight lingering over her shoulders, only it wasn’t a weight but a hand. With a gasp she turned her head towards him, his heavy armored hand clasped gently on her shoulder and she wondered what his facial expression was at that moment. 

Was he angry? Upset? Annoyed? She felt a soft squeeze and then, nothing. He withdrew almost as fast as he had touched her initially, his hand falling to his side as he used his other to grasp the helm of the ship, his hand that had previously touched her, moved ever so slightly towards a switch and the booster engines ignited, sending them forward and into the nothingness of the space around them. 

She had learned where the privy was, he had called it a refresher when he had toured her around the small yet formidable ship but she hadn’t minded, she realized some of the things he would say were confusing. Having only visited two planets in her lifetime, she now realized just how small her world was, and how large it was about to become, thanks to him. “You’re limping.” He stated it so plainly she had to take a moment to realize what he meant.

“Excuse me?” He moved closer and stopped when he saw her neck recline ever so slightly to take in account of his height over her. “I noticed you were limping earlier as well, when he came aboard the ship.” She hated that she couldn’t see his face and wondered if there was a reason he still had it on, though she had heard of Mandalorians before, the ones she knew of had taken their armor off in the presence of others, including their sacred helmets. 

“Are you from a different sector of Mandalorians?” She found herself blurting it out before she even registered what it was she was saying out loud, knowing that it was probably rude in some cultures, well, probably most, to ask them to identify who they aligned with and what their beliefs were, especially with so many…opinions out there. 

She hadn’t meant to be rude though, in fact, she was just generally curious. He must have sensed the hesitancy in her to continue further and quickly assured her with a short nod and a short yet honest answer. “There are others who believe differently, my creed abides by certain codes and one of them is to not reveal our identities to anyone outside our clan, our family.” She nodded slowly in understanding, her eyes scanning over the shiny metal of his visor, down towards the vambraces that covered his arms. She had seen this material before, only it was a weapon of some sort. 

“What if I were to see your face?” She hadn’t realized her voice had suddenly turned husky, the idea of seeing him somewhat thrilled and excited her. Who was she right now and why was she getting all hot and bothered by a faceless armored bounty hunter that now towered over her smaller stature. “I would have to kill you.” He stated simply, though she noticed at the corner of her eye his hand tighten on the bar he had grabbed near her cheek, the soft gloved material making the slightly squelch under his strength. She wondered how strong he actually was, was he even human? She stropped herself from biting her bottom lip as he pushed away from her. 

She felt her cheeks grow warm, a soft of lightheadedness flooded her body and she inhaled a deep breath, realizing she had been pushed, unknowingly, against the wall. When had he done that? She couldn’t remember much after she had asked about his creed. She was still a little dazed when he turned back to pick her up, after failing to answer his question twice now, he realized she wouldn’t answer or maybe she was too ashamed to admit that she was hurt. 

Either way, he knew she needed medical attention, wether she wanted it or not. “Hey!” She quickly realized after a few moments of daydreaming, that she was now being carried, with ease towards a grey metal door. 

“If you don’t answer my questions, then I take action.” He shifted her so that she was now slung over his shoulder, much the same as the bounty he had brought in mere hours ago. “Do you have a thing for carrying people or…” She trailed off when she felt him shift her slightly, the curvature of her behind emphasized by his arm banding around her legs to keep her stable. She felt her body tense when she felt his helmet turn slightly against her side, indicating he was looking at….

“Excuse me! I thought you were honorable!” She thrashed again and she could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle slip passed his modulator. “I am.” He Answered after several moments of intense huffs and thrashes from the woman over his shoulder. “I am seeking medical treatment for you, that is honorable.” She paused for a moment, her body almost going limp as she realized that he was only trying to help her, and she was being a big baby about it.

“I’m sorry.” She said once he had sat her down on the sterile med bed, the cold metal against her bare legs made her jump so she hugged the cloak that still hung around her neck tighter. 

“I am honorable in most ways…”He began again and she listened intently for she realized that he spoke very little. Those few hours after they had departed Nanook he didn’t breathe a word to her and she had worried she had set a bad precedent with him after her remarks about it not being her home planet but he seemed…understanding when he reached out, though there were no words between them in those hours she still felt, comfortable around him which was so strange to find in a total stranger, a mandalorian stranger, a bounty hunter stranger…

She snapped from her thoughts when he began again. “There are parts of my life that I regret, parts I am not proud to say I was apart of.” He had begun to inspect her foot as he spoke, his padded fingers trailing over the delicate bone of her ankle and causing her to hiss. “I believe if you acknowledge the bad you have done or the bad that had been done to you, you can change and become proud of yourself again.” She furrowed her brow for a moment as he kept his helmet tilted downwards while his fingers rubbed a thick clear gel along the bruised and swollen bone. She had suspicion that he wasn’t talking about himself anymore as he lifted his helmet to star upwards at her. 

“We can’t let our pasts define us.” She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn’t think of anything to say. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and every time she moved to make a sound nothing formed. Why was he being so, kind. She had watched him take down a spice smuggler, watched as he moved and darted through the darkness of the night with ease. He was a predator, a skilled one yet…he was so kind. 

“Okay.” She managed to say once he finished wrapping a thick bandage around her heel and over the top of her foot, creating a somewhat makeshift cast. He had helped her down off the medic table, her footing a bit unstable as she fell towards him, his arm wrapping around her waist on instinct to keep her from falling while his other arm banded around her back, pulling her, almost towards him. “Oh.” She breathed out softly, her cheek flushed against the side of his helmet, where his cheek would be if not for the thick metal that separated them. 

“Are you…alright?” She could almost swear his voice was somewhat, huskier, more strained and raspy. “I’m fine, thank you.” She sounded so weak and small in her own ears. She waited for him to release her and after several long moments he did. “I’ll assist you to a place you can stay and rest for awhile.” She stepped back on more stable ground and nodded her head, refusing to look into the T visor that she felt boring holes in the top of her head. “

Alright, lead the way.” She refused to look towards him again, fearing she would swoon all over again and end up tripping over herself again as she followed him blindly down a corridor. She had it bad, and she wasn’t quite sure why.

Maybe she just wanted someone just for her. A special person that existed someplace, but maybe not here. Maybe she read into his actions a little too much, or thought she heard something in his tone that wasn’t actually there…

“You can rest here.” He pressed a few buttons next to the door and it moved to open, revealing a small yet modest cabin area complete with a full sized bed and a porthole to gaze outwards into the vastness of space. “If you want to.” She nodded quickly, stepping inside to follow him only to realize that the bed was a bit messy, the sheets wrinkled form obvious tossing and turning during the night. This room was lived in, this was his room. 

“Oh.” She said simply upon realizing. “You don’t have to give me your room, this is your space I can…” He held a hand up to her to stop her from speaking and shook his head. “Please.” He said it so softly but she knew not to take his request lightly. He probably hadn’t used that word much in his life and he was showing as he stood on full alert, his shoulders squared as if prepared to battle her if necessary to have her stay. 

“Okay. If you insist.” She let her shoulders slump, she had been so tired for so long and the idea of rolling around in his sheets, was becoming too tempting to ignore. Though he wouldn’t be in here with her, she took comfort in the fact he offered her a sacred place just for her, to her, for her to have. It was a sweet gesture and she wouldn’t throw that in his face. “Thank you, again.” He moved to side step out of the way as she entered more fully into the room, her fingers grasping onto the soft fabric of his cloak. 

“I suppose I should give this back.” She moved to remove it, her fingers flicking the small metal clasp that secured it around her shoulders. 

He had tried to stop any and all noises from passing through his modulator but he knew the audible gasp he breathed was probably caught by her trained ears. She had removed the cloak partially, the top sliding down her nearly naked shoulders, the straps of her chamise barely keeping up along her shoulders and more so falling like two thin ribbons to the sides of her arms. He tried his best to keep his visor straight to not reveal that his eyes had dipped a little lower, seeing the swell of her breasts peak from the top of the cloak that pooled around her arms. 

She stood in a way that exposed her bare leg just slightly from the darkened cloak. the hint of her upper thigh almost revealed as she moved to continue to slip it off. 

“Keep it.” He breathed in a rush, his hand now pushed in front of him in a halt position. “Please.” He said it again though this time it sounded a little more, pained. She tilted her head and furrowed a brow in confusion, her hands quickly pulling the cloak back in place and over herself to clip it in place once more. 

Did she repulse him? She felt the corners of her mouth tug downwards in a frown while she pretended to busy herself with something on the cloak to avoid his gaze. “Uh, well thank you…again.” She saw at the corner of her eye his body move and then he was gone without another word, the door sliding shut causing her to jump.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written several chapters for this story so far and will try updating every Friday night. (USA/Central standard time) This is a commitment to myself and maybe with encouragement, I can continue to write and improve. Thank you!


End file.
